


Healer Skaron

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [62]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has questions for Skaron, and he can only keep Spock busy for so long. Also, Sarek's a great babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer Skaron

Healer Skaron,  
As written by Ambassador Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Healer Skaron,

Greetings to you this day. When we last spoke, I had posed a possibility that my son may be able to assist you in your efforts to heal James' mind. Have you reached a conclusion in regards to this, Healer? Please inform him once you have. There is a limited amount of diplomatic meetings with which he can accompany me before he either must return to James or rest.

I have contacted Dr. Mar Jolik as you requested and informed him that you require the research on James' genetics. I assume he will be contacting you shortly. I advise you to view the research personally, as his ethics are questionable. If he refuses this, contact his partner, Healer Kaa T'Nai. You will have no issue with him.

Little Joanna McCoy bids you greetings, Healer.

Live long and prosper,  
Ambassador Sarek, son of Skon

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. I never explained T'Nai to people, did I? His name is Kaa T'Nai, and he's half-Vulcan, half-Romulan. This was going to be worked out later, but after this many chapters, I'll just put it here in the Notes.
> 
> So there you go. I even added this in one of the chapters where he first appears. Sorry about that. The plot just left him behind. So now you know why he's not a Mind Healer.


End file.
